


What Becomes Of Naughty Boys

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Body Worship, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, M/M, Multi, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Scared Castiel (Supernatural), Scared Sam Winchester, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean takes a crazy chance on a hunt that sees him get a little banged up but managing to avoid, barely, anything worse.Since he did it to save his family, he doesn’t see the problem.Sam and Cas do, and decide Dean needs to learn he is not expendable.





	What Becomes Of Naughty Boys

The moment Sam took the keys from his hand, and tossed them to Cas, Dean knew he was in big trouble.

He grumbled under his breath, and that earned him a sharp look from Sam. “You really want to keep digging, Dean?”

He didn’t answer, and got in the back, Sam following, while Cas started the car and backed her up so he could turn them around and head down the dirt path that led away from the old cabin.

Nobody said anything, out loud anyway; Dean figured Sam was in a full blown, if one sided, conversation with their angel since Cas seemed to have a destination in mind and Dean doubted it was one of his own choosing.

He shifted uncomfortably, wondering what the hell they had planned for him, until Sam’s hand closed like a vice over his knee.

He didn’t say anything; he didn’t have to. That touch was enough, and Dean barely moved an inch until they pulled in at a motel another ten miles away.

Cas stayed with him while Sam went to book a room, and Dean figured this was his chance.

“C’mon, Cas.” He leaned forward, one hand on the bench and the other on the angel’s shoulder. “It wasn’t like I had a choice.”

He hated that he sounded like he was begging, but he knew Cas would be a softer touch than Sam; he wouldn’t go so far as to say he had the angel wrapped around his little finger, wings and all, but yeah...he kind of did.

Or maybe not as much as he thought.

“Sam disagrees,” Cas said, and when he actually turned to look at Dean, it was then the hunter realised just how much shit he was in. “So do I.”

++

When they stripped him and put him down on the mattress, Dean knew just how much shit he was in.

They took their time, touching, kissing, only pulling back when he tried to reciprocate until he got the message.

Lie there, take it.

So he did, fighting to hold still, to stare at the cracked ceiling as Sam’s big hands stroked across his shoulders, down his ribs, framed his hips, and Cas kissed every single bruise, cut, abrasion, chasing away the pain if not the guilt that was steadily building in him.

He knew what this was about. 

Making him realise his self worth, or some such shit, and he got it, he did, it was just…

He knew he mattered more to them than he should have, was all, and then Sam’s lips found his.

“Every single thing you think,” he whispered against his mouth, “Cas is feeding back to me. You matter more than everything, Dean. And we’re going to keep showing you until you believe it.”

As they worshipped him, there was no other damn word for it, making him squirm from the focus, the sheer gentle intent, he felt his entire body flush, and his pulse start to pick up.

This was not a traditional punishment, and he’d had his fair share of those from his dad, but it was the kind of punishment Sam and Cas preferred.

Treating him like he would been on John’s watch was out of the question, but a part of Dean would have preferred Sam taking a belt to his ass than this.

He wasn’t…. He wasn’t this _vital_, and he covered his face with his hands when Cas disagreed.

“Vital. Worthy. Beautiful.”

And then Cas pulled his hands down gently so he could kiss him in turn.

++

When he was ready enough, Cas got him onto his knees, and turned him so his back was to Sam’s chest.

Sam reached around, and stroked his hands over Dean’s inner thighs, pushing just enough to encourage them further apart.

And then he took hold of Dean’s hips and guided him gently down.

Even after being worked open, it just burned, and Dean panted for a moment until Cas reached up to cup his cheek and the pain was gone.

In its place, he felt stretched and full and like he was burning up, but he didn’t feel any actual pain.

Not even when Cas guided himself in beside Sam, filing him impossibly tight, and it should have had him screaming.

It didn’t, the pressure just ramping up and up so that, even if Sam hadn’t reached around to jerk him off while Cas kissed him, tongue licking into Dean’s mouth, he would still have come just from having them both inside him.

++

After, Dean lying, floating, in their arms, he smiled as he felt them both snuggling into him as close as they could get.

“Don’t you dare,” Sam said, that the tiny kisses he peppered along Dean’s collar bone stole the sting from his voice, “do that again.”

Dean sighed. “Can’t promise.” If he hadn’t acted when he did, then he’d have lost either or both of them today, and he was supposed to be looking after them, no matter what they thought about it.

Cas propped himself up on one elbow, and stared down at him.

“Then just try,” he said, and slid his fingers between Dean’s, before he lowered his head to rest on Dean’s shoulder.

And, for a while, that was how they stayed.


End file.
